The Stora
by Kingdom's Sentiment
Summary: The Organization needs things around the castle, but no store nearby has them. They find them selves traveling to The Stora. A mega mall owned by Sora himself. Things are too overpriced in money,but Sora makes them pay in paopu points, which are earned by completing random challenges. The organization is now trapped inside until they rack up enough points. Can they do it?
1. Prologue

The Stora

Prologue: It's finally here! The Stora, pronounced: store – uh, is a combination of the words store and Sora. It is a massive mall/superstore that is owned by Sora himself. It has just opened up, and the Organization is about to find out what is inside…

"Oh fuck! My hair is on fire, put it out, PUT IT OOOUUTT!" yelled a panicking Demyx. "Damn you Axel!" 

"Hey, just doing my job. By the way, your hair looks better like that on fire, it adds a nice glow to your outfit."

"Shut up!" Demyx replied. But of course all the ruckus and noise had alerted and awoken the superior, and now he's pissed.

"Everyone shut the hell up- uh um I mean, DARKNESS!" Everyone looked at him, and then exchanged puzzled glances. By the way … It was 3 in the morning, so now they had really screwed the pooch. "Axel!" Xemnas screamed.

"Yes mommy?" he replied sarcastically.

"Shut the hell up. Demyx!"

"IT BUURRNSS!"

"Both of you come here right now", the two members waddled over, Axel with a smug grin on his face, and Demyx holding his charred mullet. "I want a full explanation of why one of my members' hair is on fire. Axel, care to explain?"

"That's what he gets for wearing too much hair spray. I was just practicing some moves and dance water dance douchebag over here bumps into me and catches his bird nest of a mullet on fire. NOT, my fault."

"Hmmm. I see. Demyx, what is your side of the story?"

"Axel… you took a match and lit my pillow on fire while I was sleeping."

"I believe Demyx" the superior exclaimed. "Now, Axel, you are in sooo much trouble I should just-"

"WE HAVE NO BURRITOS!" Xigbar shouted.

"I'm out of tampons!" Larxene cried.

"I don't have a book to read" Saix complained.

"So what the fuck is everybody up now?" Xemnas asked. "Ugh, why do all of you need stuff?"

"We should go to a store for that stuff, especially since I need burn cream." Demyx added.

"FINE. We will find a store that is open 24/7. We'll get food tampons hairspray and cream. Now, as punishment, Axel, you will be taking our van along with Xigbar Larxene, Saix and me."

"Not the beat up 70's van. ANYTHING but that" Axel pleaded.

"YES. The rest of you can take my flying nobody dragon. Now, let's go." Everybody got in their respectable vehicles and they took off to find a store.

"Hey, Vexen, how fast does this thing go?" Roxas asked.

"Well, this dragon goes about 12000 knots, otherwise known as 65 mph."

"Cool… but… if you're here… then who's piloting the dragon?" All of a sudden Vexen falls off of the top and drops into the darkness below.

"NO! VEXEN!" Everyone shouted. At that moment, a transmission came in from the cockpit.

"It's me, the real Vexen. Calm down everyone, that was simply a clone" The voice said. Everyone sighed with relief. It was then, that the red lights on the dragon began to flash and pressure built as sirens blared. "OH NO! TRANSMISSION IS IN OVERDRIVE. TOO MUCH PRESSURE, WE'VE REACHED TOP SPEED!" All windows and glass busted, including the ones in the cockpit creating a vacuum and sucking Vexen out of the control room.

"NO! THE REAL VEXEN!" Everyone cried. They turned around as they heard a familiar voice.

"Hello everyone. That was simply a clone of my clone" Vexen exclaimed.

"…" Everyone was silent. "We're tired of your shit Vexen" they said.

*Meanwhile, in the beat up van*

"Hey look superior. That sign says there is a new store that just opened right here!" Axel said. He pointed to a man who looked like cloud standing in a moogle suit (Which it was) spinning a sign that said "Stora open now." They ran him over.

"Ow, my legs" Cloud groaned as he held his knees to his chest crying in pain.

Xemnas signaled for the dragon to land and they parked the van as the ship landed. They all got out of their vehicles and walked across a gigantic parking lot towards what seemed to be a massive mall.

"What is this place?" Demyx asked. No one answered as they drew closer to the building. They heard loud happy sounding music playing, tons of people yelling, partying, and they even saw a carousel

"Holy shit. This is fuckin' awesome dude. Look! Rides, stores, stages!" Axel said excitedly.

"And look at that! A whole shelf of this month's summer beauty magazines and-" Larxene paused. She gasped loudly. "No way! Signed copies of Ellana Hirsch's new romance novel: _Vampire Love Love_!"

"We have to go in!" Demyx yelled. "PLEEEAAAAASSSEEE!"

"Alright. Everyone hold your heartless horses. Do we even know what this place is called?" Xemnas asked.

"The Stora" a young brunette boy said with a smile. "It's called the Stora…"

(A/N: Hello and thanks for reading my long awaited story. This chapter sucks. The inside jokes were delivered horribly. It was all kind of rushed just so I could get this in there, and overall this chapter was MEH. BUUUTTT… next chapter should be a lot better and hopefully a lot longer than this one. I just HAD to set up the story super quick so I could get into the REAL writing. I'm not too proud, BUT I know next chapter will be awesome. I get to start fresh and without a three year old template. Tell me what I should do. Also, in this series, leave reviews of stores you want to see, and challenges you want done. There is a paopu point system that you use for buying things in the Stora which will be explained next chapter, and the members of the organization and other characters will complete said challenges for said points. Anywhore, thanks for reading this extremely long authors note and my MEH story, bya!)


	2. Chapter 1: The Stora

Chapter 1: The Stora

"SORA!?" the organization members shouted in unison.

"Hey guys! What brings you around this neck of the… mall?"

"Well, we need to buy some general products from a store that-" Xemnas was cut off.

"Right this way guys!" Sora said as he dragged the members to a nearby entrance. When they arrived inside they were amazed by the quality and size of the mall. Escalators, stores, food courts, movie theatres, party rooms, jewelry, custom hats, mini vendors, rides, cosplay stores, convention rooms, time share rooms, and challenge areas?

"Uh, hey Sora" Roxas said. "What are challenge areas?"

"Ooooh right! I almost forgot! Challenge areas are for something special" he replied.

"Okay, this is great and all, but we need to buy tampons, burritos, burn cream, hairspray and a book" Xemnas said.

"Hmm. Okay let me check how much that is. See, I have this neat lil' hand held device that when you input a store item, it outputs the price and location. Alright, got it! It all amounts to about 100,000,000,000,000 Munny. Would you like a receipt?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE?!" Axel called out.

"What?" Sora asked sounding quite confused.

"Why is everything so pricey!?"

"Oh, this is where the challenge areas come in. Normally these items amount to only about 25 without tax" Sora exclaimed.

"Oh" Axel said, relieved.

"Paopu points"

"W-wait what?" Axel stammered.

"25 Paopu points. You see, everything is overpriced, because the only reasonable form of pay is Paopu points which are amounted by completing random and various challenges all around my stores. Oooh… and also, I have some bad news. You guys are trapped inside my store until you can get enough Paopu points to pay for your items and leave. Turns out the hand held device is also a mini check out… hehehe who knew?" Sora explained nervously.

"So you're telling us that we're trapped here until we do enough stupid challenges to pay for the items we told you about right?" Axel asked.

"Yup" Sora said with a smug grin. "At least we can have fun all day and night everyday together now."

"NO! WE'RE NOT HAVING FUN! I'M BLOWIN' THIS JOINT. HEHEHE BLOW THE JOINT" Xigbar shouted as he rushed for the door. He smacked into it and got an intense electric shock that made him pass out and his non-existent heart stop.

"Now, on to the conditions. You start with 1 Paopu point. You must stay here until ALL of you amount enough points to buy the items listed on my device, which means each of you has to gain at least one point out of the 25, and there's thirteen of you, so this should be easy. You can stay in my time share rooms for and entrance fee of 1 point for as long as you take to gain your 25 points. You now have zero points. So, let me show you to your rooms" Sora said. The Organization knew he would not give up with his intricate little system, so they just played along. He brought them to the second floor to a place that looked sort of like an apartment building.

"Alright. There are 10 floors in total. You get the second. Your rooms are 222, 223, 224, and 226. I am in 221 with Riku, Namine, and Kairi. Aqua, Terra, Ven, and Vanitas are in 225" Sora explained. He handed all of them a copy of a key that belonged to each room. Xemnas, Xigbar and Xaldin in 222. Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion in 223. Saix, Axel and Demyx in 224. And Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas in 226. He gave them a chance to look around before they had to get going to do their first challenge. The rooms seemed small on the outside, but were suites on the inside. Completely furnished, flat screen LED Hi Rez ultra color HD 1080p touchscreen TV'S, coffee makers, computers and a laptop, gigantic king sized beds, free food, and even… FREE WIFI!

"Man I could get used to this!" Roxas said excitedly.

"Now, don't waste time. You've already met the others you'll be living near, so let's get you to your first challenge!" Sora said.

He brought all of them downstairs to a big circular target on the floor. He pointed at it, raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked confused. "THIS, is your first challenge" Sora told them.

"That's it?" Roxas asked. "We just have to stand in the center of that target?"

"Well… it's more like you have to land there. Basically, one of you will jump from the tenth floor in a strait jacket and land in the center, if you do, you earn Paopu Points. If not, you fail, and lose one. Anytime your team drops below 0 Paopu Points and falls into the negatives, one of your team members will be unable to gain points after that event. This means that you should try and be diverse in the people you choose to participate, and get everyone to have at least one point very early on and extremely quickly before hitting negatives… otherwise… you'll be stuck here FOREVER!" Sora said.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?" Roxas questioned.

"Because it's payback for the shit you've put me through" Sora replied.

"True, true."

"Now, let the challenge… BEGIN! Who will be the lucky member to complete the first challenge for their team?" Sora said aloud. Everyone looked over and pointed at Axel.

"GO!" They all shouted.

"Why me?!" he asked.

"Because you decided that THIS store was a good idea" Demyx pointed out.

"Ugh, okay. Fine, I'll jump in a freakin' strait jacket. Happy?"

"Yes. Yes I am" Sora teased.

Axel began climbing a gigantic ladder to the top of the tenth floor.

"Why couldn't I have just used the elevator?" he asked Sora, who stood at the top waiting for him.

"Because this is more fun" he shouted back. Axel continued climbing up and up and up the humongous ladder until he reached the top. When he got there, Sora was waiting with a strait jacket in his hands.

"Alright, suit me up I guess" Axel told Sora.

"With pleasure." Sora put the strait jacket on him and locked it. "Now JUMP!" Sora yelled as he pushed Axel off of the ledge.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Axel screamed like a little girl as he fell down ten stories. The air made his hair stand up straight and made him look like a porcupine.

"OW!" Axel whined as he smacked on the middle of the target.

"YES! AXEL YOU DID IT!" everyone shouted.

"Congrats Organization XIII, you now have one Paopu point!" Sora beamed as he finished his sentence.

"ONE POINT? THAT'S IT?!" they all shout.

"Would you like to make it zero?" Sora teased.

"NOOOO PLEAASSE!" they all yelled at Sora.

"Okay, fine. You now have one point, and Axel has had his share of points and is now safe. You may go back to your rooms now. Call me on your room phones the next time you wanna do your next challenge." They all head up to their rooms and get settled in. Xemnas wants to escape just as bad as anyone else, so he tries to open up a corridor of darkness, but it fails.

"Why didn't it work?" Xemnas questioned. A voice came over the loud speaker.

"That's because any un-authorized use of the darkness is not only weakened, but stopped. LIGHT FOR THE WIN!" Sora answered. The Organization has lost all hope and is trapped inside Sora's mega mall of hell.

"We've got to get out of here Xemnas" Xaldin told him.

"I know… but it's going to be one looong stay here."

(A/N:Thank you for reading! Leave challenges in the review section for specific members, or the whole gang! Stay tuned for the next chapter where your challenge might just happen!)


	3. Chapter 2: Lay-z Days

Chapter 2: Lay-z Days

The Organization all gathered inside of room 224 for a group meeting. Everyone was shocked to hear that Xemnas basically gave up! "I am sorry, but the situation seems we must stay here for a while, so we might as well take advantage of it and take the day off. You all deserve it" Xemnas explained. Everyone cheered, hooped and hollered attracting the attention of those in 225. Vanitas kicked open the door and Terra, Aqua and Ven greeted them as Vanitas scoffed.

"Hi everybody!" Ven said excitedly.

"We're glad to see new faces around here!" Aqua chimed in.

"I'm not. Some of aren't so bad, like that pretty blonde over there." Vanitas winked at Larxene, and she blushed HEAVILY. Isn't it weird that she's so flattered by a guy who looks so much like Sora? Maybe it's because he's evil. I don't know.

"Hello. You are in the room just next door correct? 225?" Xemnas questioned the group.

"A huh" Terra replied with a nod. They all stood in silence for a moment before Vanitas rudely interjected.

"Are we just going to stand here gawking stupidly at each other or are any of you comin' with me and blondie to get a smoothie?" He directed his gaze to Larxene and held out his hand. Larxene grabbed it and followed Vanitas out of the room. Everyone else followed shortly after and they all went down to the first floor for smoothies.

"Man, these are really good!" Ven said aloud.

"That's because they're made with real Paopu fruit" Sora butted in.

"Good. Ven is a growing boy and he needs to become healthy and strong, he doesn't need high fructose corn syrup and fake canned fruit" Aqua said caringly.

"Aquaaaaa" Ven whined. "I told you I can talk care of myself!"

"B-but… but… b-bu-but Ven…"Aqua whimpered. She began to cry and ran away.

"Wait up! Aqua! Sorry guys, I'll catch up with you in like… 5 hours. Calming her down will take a while" Ven told the group as he ran off after her.

"Um, well, are you all ready for your second challenge?" Sora questioned the group.

"Well Xemnas, should we?" Saix asked him.

"Hmmm. Fine. Since I've promised my members a day off, I shall take their place and complete a challenge."

"So be it. Xemnas, your challenge is… you must read the book goodnight moon to a group of very, very, VERY troubled children" Sora announced.

"Very well, where do I start?" Sora threw a crystal on the ground opening a portal of light, pushing Xemnas inside and closing it behind him.

"In there" Sora chuckled. He walked away slowly, head held high. The organization now knew of how hard it was gonna be around the Stora from now on. If they wanted to leave, they'd have to stay and gain 25 points from 25 challenges. This is gonna suck ass.

"Well… now that Xemnas is gone, does anyone wanna go see Jason Predator vs. Freddy Alien Jigsaw Dark Nightmare On Saw Street Death Evil Massacre 5?" Axel asked.

"Eh, why not" the group answered.

*Meanwhile, inside the portal with Xemnas*

"Hello, Shock, Lock, Barrel" Xemnas said in a condescending tone.

"Hello weird dude. Ya know, you look like a child molester" Barrel greeted.

"That's not really the point of-"

"Yup… definitely a predator. Do you have a van?" Lock quizzed. Xemnas flinched at the remark, and for the first time questioned if his actions were pervy, but remained calm nonetheless.

"As a matter of fact I do. She is beautiful."

"That must be what you say to your wife… I mean if you had one. Your obviously too gay for that" Shock said as they giggled.

"Listen here. I will be reading Goodnight Moon to you all so please… PLEASE, sit down. NOW" Xemnas commanded. The kids looked a little annoyed after his remark, and sat down finally. "Ahem, Goodnight Moon, a story by Margaret Wise Brown."

"This is boring."

"Ya can't we do something fun?"

"Totally, this sucks" Shock, Lock and Barrel whined. Xemnas' eye began to twitch as he dug his nails into his thigh. Xemnas began to talk through his teeth.

"No. We can't do anything fun because we are READING GOODNIGHT MOON DAMMIT!" Xemnas growled while grinding his teeth. "NOW, IF I DON'T GET THIS PAOPU POINT FROM DOING THIS, I'M GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE SHITS, GET IT? GOT IT? GOOD." The three of them sat down cooperatively, giving in to Xemnas' scary ways.

"Ugh, fine. Go on." Lock rolled his eyes.

"Now, good night moon, said the mother rabbit-"

"I have to go potty" Shock said while she held it in, rocking back and forth.

"Um, okay. Who else has to go to the fuckin' potty?" Lock and Barrel slowly raised their hands. Xemnas made his palm come in contact with his fore head. "Okay. Go to the bathroom and come right back… OR ELSE" Xemnas exclaimed as the trio got up and ran to the bathroom. They soon returned looking somewhat relieved, and sat down for the story. "Okay, where was I? Ah! Good night moon, said the mother rabbit-"

"I have to go again" Shock mumbled.

"Jesus CHRIST!" The kids jumped back at the remark. "DIDN'T YOU GO BEFORE?"

"Um, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't really have to, but now I do."

"FIIINNE. GO TO THE BATHROOM" Xemnas grunted.

"No…"

"WHAT!?"

"I have a shy bladder, and I can't pee when people are waiting."

"OH MY GOOOODD!"

*Meanwhile back at the Stora*

Roxas was hiding his sweating face by burying it in Axel's coat. Demyx was crying, and Marluxia was vomiting in his popcorn bucket. "I fail to see how you mushballs agreed to coming. You didn't have to ya know" Axel said. They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, only hearing faint whimpers and squeaks from Demyx. The movie ended shortly after and everyone was relieved. "Ya know, I don't think 5 was as good as 4" Axel remarked.

"Dude, with a movie named Jason Predator vs. Freddy Alien Jigsaw Dark Nightmare On Saw Street Death Evil Massacre, none of 'em can be good. It's all bullshit" Zexion said truthfully. The gang continued doing things like shopping and riding rides forgetting about Xemnas.

*Back at Halloween Town*

"GOOD NIGHT FUCKING MOON. THE END. FUCK THIS PLACE. FUCK YOU LITTLE SHITS. I'M DONE. I GET MY POINT. SUCK MY ASS" Xemnas said victoriously as he marched through a newly opened light portal.

"Congrats mansex, you did it! One point for your team. You are now safe" Sora told him somewhat proudly. Xemnas tracked down the others and told them the good news. It was now 2 Paopu Points for the Organization. Everyone called it a day and headed back to their rooms. Xemnas told his interesting story on the way up, and how goodnight moon was a classic work of literature or some shit like that. But in room 224…

"Lights out, goodnight" Axel said. Click.

…

…

*giggle*

…

*giggle*

"Hey, guys. Paopu Points is pee pee for short. Teehee."

"Shut up Demyx."

(A/N: Thanks for reading! And don't worry; it's not really Larxene/ Vanitas shipping… unless you want it to be ;) If you want any pairings, I guess I might do that "MAYBE", but it is sort of like a reality show, so ya know. Leave challenges in the reviews, and thanks again!)


End file.
